Amadi
Amadi is one of Maziwa's patrol males, and his and Kuchoma's adopted son. General Info One fellow night in Maziwa's territory, the king himself watched a group of lions sneak into his borders. Everything seemed fine untill he heard the shouts of a lioness crying for help, which soon turned out to be her last words. Maziwa found the lioness dead later, and a young cub stood by her side. Maziwa saw how pitful he looked, seeing his ribs and several scars which have since healed. Looking around to make sure the rogues were gone, Maziwa picked up the newborn and carried him to his new home. Once Kuchoma saw Maziwa return home, she ran up to him, and got a good look at the young cub. Maziwa annouced that the cub would be raised by Kuchoma and him, to be the next heir. Shocked, Kuchoma took the young cub to suckle. Maziwa decided to name him 'Amadi'. Eventually, time flew by, and Amadi grew into a handsome teen. He was very polite, thanks to his adopted mother, Kuchoma, and mentor, Nyeupe. Maziwa was over all pleased with the young male. However, everything changed once Kopa came to the pride. As if Maziwa could tell already, the two males would challenge each other for their father's attention. They would constantly fight, usually ending with one of the males getting a scar. These changes in his adopted son's behaviour made Maziwa change his mind about making him the next heir. Scared about his legancy, Maziwa decided to talk his troubles to Hizunga, the lion who runs the Oasis in his territory. Hizunga gave Maziwa a idea. If he turned the males into something they are normally not, then they would eventually accept each other. At first, Maziwa was confused, but then he got what Hizunga said. He purchased cub sex changers, and walked out of the shop with a smile. That night, he tricked the two cubs into drinking the icky stuff. They turned female soon after, shouting and cursing their father for what he had done. However, Hizunga's idea worked, and soon, Maziwa found the two lions happily together. He bought two more cub sex changers, and changed them back again. Amadi couldn't have been much happier, and neither could Kopa. The next day, the two became adults, and Maziwa officially made Amadi the next member of the Border Patrol. Amadi also has a mate, the lioness known as Thema. The two are perfect matches for each other. Personality Before Kopa got along with him, Amadi was rather peculiar and mean spirited. He would often fight for his father's attention, and acted rather ill. Some of the pride even felt sorry that he was their prince. While he was a female, he began to act rather nicer, but also realized that he should not fight others, unlike his uncle, Tairiro. Soon enough, he forgived Kopa, and the potion was broke. Amadi is a overall friendly guy now, always looking for adventure, or ready to start trouble, much like his brother, Kopa. However, he also has quite a temper, making it harder for him to make a friend. Appearance Amadi resembles a good mixture of both of his real parents. He generally resembles his father, a lion named Helios, for his blue eyes and golden pelt. However, he also seems to get his golden mane from his mother's side, as his father had a darker colored creme one. Amadi has a Golden 3 pelt, blue eyes, and marbled nose. He also has a golden mane, and normal type mane with a golden tint. He also has two markings, Under Creme 4, and Fiery Belly. Category:Male Lions